Before the Unexpected Turn
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: After my Unexpected Turn, this is an origin like series of shots about Rose and Em before and during the Twilight saga. No need to have read the UT but it would help you as to know people like Emmelie. First Shot: Half of my Happy Ending.Pure RoseEm R&R!
1. Chapter 1

OK people, many of you loved my Unexpected Turn, a post-BD story about Rosalie and Emmett having a child of their own at last. You had asked about a new story for Rose and Em and i decided to give it to you. So I decided to make shots of the couple before the Twilight saga and some shots about them during the saga, important moments of their lives like Emmett's change, the treaty in Forks, the addition of Jasper and Alice in the Cullens, the voting in New Moon and the battle in Eclipse, even some glimpses from BD will be here, along with some surprise-shots ;)

I hope you will follow me to this new adventure of exploration of the two.

The series will be unbetaed so be patient, you were warned.

Some shots will have Rose and her daughter Emmelie talking about the past so try not to get confused :)

Enjoy...

* * *

'Mom, can I ask you something?' Emmelie asked as I kept brushing her golden locks with a brush, her vampiric beauty being a strong power in both of us.

'Of course, love, whatever it is…' I replied as I kept brushing my child's hair with the brush, I smiled at her through the mirror that was before us in my bedroom.

'I remember, that as a human, you had once explained to me some things about our family… I don't remember why exactly, I think it was an incident with some other kids at school and I was ashamed of something…' Emmelie told me and I smiled and nodded my head.

'You were afraid that you weren't like the rest of us, a true Cullen.' I said and she nodded her head, her marble skin flawless as she frowned slightly at the memory. 'Well what do you want to ask about?' I kept on and she looked at me as she turned around and smiled at me.

'Well, now with the Volturi gone from our lives, and a future being well… endless for all of us, I have plenty of time to learn more about the history of you and dad… I mean, I know the basics but I want to know more, you two adore each other and I'd like to know details, you know…' Emmelie told me and I nodded with a smile, it wasn't a full smile as the start of my vampiric existence was because of my awful human end and Emmelie knew about it more or less.

'Don't tell me about the…painful memories, talk to me about the happy ones, the awkward ones, the scary ones, or even the embarrassing moments.' Emmelie told me as if she had read my thoughts; I eventually smiled fully and nodded my head.

'OK, I'll tell you a few stories, how that sounds?' I offered and my daughter beamed at me and sat more comfortable on the mattress just like when she was a little girl and was ready to listen to Snow White's tale once again.

'OK, your dad and I met in 1935…'

_Half of my Happy Ending_

_1935- Virginia & Tennessee mountains_

'You're insufferable!!' I screamed and snarled at my brother's bared teeth. 'What is your problem?' I screamed again as I felt the venom boiling in my veins, I had enough of Edward Cullen and his stupid behavior, for the past two years he had been invading my mind, calling me names just because I loved myself instead of drowning in self-loathing like he did.

'You are my problem, Rosalie, you and your little, shallow mind,' Edward spat and I snarled again, as I moved closer and he stepped to his right, having me following him into a circle.

'I have beaten you as a newborn, I can do it again. Don't. Get. Me. Upset. Go and play with the piano or whatever…' I growled and his eyes widened at my inappropriate attitude and implication, for a lady, that was vulgar.

'Rosalie, Edward. Enough!' Esme, my adoptive mother showed up in a flash and stood between us, effectively stopping us both from posturing ready to strike and fight each other, not that our bickering would take that far but still, she was the only one that would calm us down.

'What is this about?' Esme asked sternly but even now, love was evident in her voice.

'Nothing,' both my brother and I answered at the same time, Esme nodded her head so we would elaborate and stop hiding like brats.

'I was in my bedroom, quietly getting ready for my hunt, when he decided –out of the blue- to escort me, I denied as I want to go on my own and he started the fight by telling me how superior I think I am and how I don't want anyone around me, when he was the one to deny my proposal first, last week, you and Carlisle asked for us to build some bridges and stop fighting, he decided to stop the try first, I don't see why I should continue.'

'Your full of nothing head makes it impossible for me to be around you and not get upset!' he retorted and I exploded, the combination of my thirst and temper not being nice.

'Same stands for me and your stupid full of shit head!' I spat and this time Esme gasped.

'Rosalie, enough vocabulary for an afternoon. Finish your preparation and go to your hunt, this time, you will hunt on your own, the decision about both of your behavior will be made by your father however…' Esme said and I sighed in desperation, another lecture from Carlisle was what I would receive when he'd be back from the hospital when the only thing I wanted was some privacy.

'I'm ready,' I stated and Esme nodded her head and wrapped her arm around my shoulders as we moved to the door of our mansion. I was already done getting ready, dressed in a simple but elegant dress with a nice lace toning my slender waist, it was sleeveless, in a lilac colour, gift of my adoptive mother for my second year as a vampire, I loved it and I decided to wear it during a hunt as to show to her that I appreciated the new way of life, even I didn't mean it one hundred present.

Esme kissed the side of my head as she let me go and I started running toward the forest, my temper still present, I ran in the forest with my hair back in a ponytail as not to be a burden for my sight.

For a long time I kept running, not stopping for a moment, I needed a carnivore, I really did, it had been days since my last hunt and I was thirsty. I thought of a mountain lion but the image of my so annoying brother flashed in my head and I snarled as I kept running, turning down the idea of the lion.

I found a few elks but ignored them as I wanted something stronger. After more running I realized that I was crossing the line to Tennessee and I was quickly approaching the mountains of the state. When I coordinated myself and understood that I was somewhere out of Gatlinburg , I stopped for a moment as to sniff the air and listen to the forest sounds.

A gust of wind blew against me, moving my golden curls around my face, my eyes closed and my head was thrown back as the sweet smell consumed me, it was blood.

_Human blood._ My head screamed at me and my eyes snapped open and I listened carefully, I finally listened to the growling of a beast and I put two and two together, a bear and a human.

Without even realizing it I had started running towards the direction of the strong smell, my mind was consumed by the smell of the human, I was so thirsty. _Maybe it was time to destroy my record and have human blood, everyone had, even Carlisle, why not me?_ I thought as I kept running towards the small clearing that slowly opened for me.

I halted as I got to the clearing and so the huge bear mauling the man at its feet. For a moment I considered the beast's size and wondered if I would make it but then the bloodlust made me step forward and snarl at the bear that saw me and moved away from the human, now having me as the next toy, not an easy toy the beast didn't know.

The bear roared at me with furry and I snarled and growled back, ready to strike, already feeling the beating of its and the human's heart inviting me in a feast. I decided to strike and take the beast down, then kill the human and have a royal drink.

I leaped around the bear and in a matter of seconds I was behind the beast, I leaped on its back and even if the bear fought as too shake my off my marble arms wrapped around its giant neck and twisted the head, the bear let a final growl and fell, I jumped in a fraction of the second and almost enjoyed my bloodlust's endless power as I reached for the human.

As I moved close to the man who was still writhing and groaning in pain, I rose my arm ready to strike, ready to rip his trachea as his head was turned from me, his soaked with blood hair looking black.

The moment he moved his head around, probably noticing that the bear had stopped my dead heart fluttered in my chest at the sight of the man at my feet. His face was so innocent, his eyes gentle, looking up at me as if he was seeing the Lord himself, his dimples making his face looking like a Saint's and his hair in brown curls where the blood hadn't soaked it. For a moment, I remained there, with my arm raised, my hand in an attacking posture with my fingers ready to rip apart human flesh.

The innocence, the dimples, the curls and the gentle eyes made me remember little Henry even through my bloodlust, even if the air was thick with the human's blood. This man needed to be saved.

'An-geel' the man mumbled before he could groan again and couch on blood , I tried to stop breathing through my nose as the new hot, thick liquid made me squirm. Only then I realized just how great damage the bear had done, his chest and abdomen were torn and blood seemed to be flowing from everywhere. I gritted my teeth as I fell on my knees and tried to help the man, he gripped my hand and I gasped, I needed to help him, I couldn't let those beautiful eyes die. But I couldn't do it myself either, I wouldn't stop, I was beyond thirsty and the only thing I would make was to finish him off even if I moved an inch closer.

'OK, I'm here, I'll save you, just stay with me,' I said, mostly as to convince myself rather than the man who was slowly drifting away. I moved him with my vampiric strength and soon the man was on my shoulders, still his hand held by mine as his front touched my shoulders and back of my neck as I wrapped my other arm around one of his legs as not to have him off me during the run. I knew I had to go back to Virginia and I knew the friction of his wounds against my marble flesh could be proven fatal but I couldn't carry him any other way.

I whimpered in need and desperation as I felt the hot liquid running from his wounds, down my spine and front, moistening my satin dress and lingering there, just under my nose. For a moment, I thought I was crazy for doing this but a dominant part of my mind and… heart, an organ thought dead even before its actual end told me to help this man, to give him a second chance even by dooming him in a life I resented.

'Angel,' the man gasped as I kept running in speed, avoiding elks, lions, other bears and even humans as I stopped breathing and only kept running like my life depended on it, for some reason it felt like it did.

My sight was almost blurred in my crazy try to save the man that groaned and moaned in my hands, I couldn't stop, sobs and cries of effort erupted from my lips but I refused even to pause, I was running with all my strength, almost not touching the ground and jerking the man in my arms.

When I finally reached a point where I could see the mansion I felt such relief that if my eyes could spill tears I would be tearful in seconds. I saw the house's lights being lit and I knew Carlisle was back, my father, my creator and soon this man's creator was home.

As I reached the property and only few yards were separating me from the man's survival I groaned as I saw Edward moving out of the house, a huge scowl on his face.

'What do you think you're doing?' Edward demanded as I moved closer to the house, I didn't even pay attention to my annoying "sibling".

'Carlisle!!!' I shrieked and in a flash my parents were there, Carlisle looking at me and our "guest" in worry as my mother covered her mouth with her hands. 'Please help me, help him.' I begged as my father moved closer and took Emmett from my hands, this time moving him inside as I followed. Edward and Esme right behind me.

'How did it happen, sweetheart? Did you do it?' Esme asked concerned.

'A bear was killing him, I saved him.' I said flatly as we all moved in the dining room. I heard Edward snorting and I tried to keep up, I didn't want to come into pieces with the blood still in me and Edward bringing me to the verge. The moment my father placed the man on the table I only realized how muscular he was, the dimples on his grown-man face seemed out of place and just perfect at the same time. The thought was vanished as my father looked at me.

'Are you sure Rose?' Carlisle asked and I nodded my head, having Edward snorting again.

'Another newborn in less than five years… great,' Edward snapped and this time I lost it, I turned around in a flash and I was ready to actually hit or push him away if it wasn't for Esme to keep me in her arms, stopping me.

'When you'll bring a girl –if that ever happens- I will have no objection, so now, just leave the Hell out of here, Edward, go and play with your self-loathing, stay out of my business!' I commanded but he didn't seem to care.

'Rosalie, are you sure? I can't save him in any other way, the damage is extended, he has lost a lot of blood.' Carlisle said behind me and I turned around again.

'Please Carlisle, I haven't asked you of anything else ever since I joined your family _for all the wrong reasons_' I said and pointed out my last words, successfully seeding guilt in my father's heart, I knew I would regret it later but right now my beautiful human was losing the Battle and I couldn't save him on my own. Carlisle nodded his head and bowed above the human, after all it was the least he could do for me when he brought me here as a present-mate for Edward.

'What is your name, son?' he asked and the human struggled to answer but shuttered the name that was to change my life.

'Emmett,' the man said in a whisper of suffering and my heart clutched.

'OK son, you're going to feel even more pain but it will end soon and you'll be…saved.' Carlisle said and the man only nodded and closed his eyes. The moment Carlisle bowed more and bit the man, while the scream of pain escaped my poor human I turned around and looked at Esme who still had her arms loosely around me in case I wanted to attack my brother.

The relief almost knocked the breath out of me as the smell of blood invaded my mind again.

'Please, Esme, took off my dress…I can't stand it.' I whimpered and my mother started fumbling with the cloth on me as I stood still, I knew that if I moved for a fraction with Carlisle opening new wounds on Emmett's body, I wouldn't be able to stop.

Edward left the room as Esme took off my cloth and left me in my underwear, in a flash she was gone and back with moisten towels and a new dress, she quickly started cleaning my body with the towels, helping to get rid of the smell of blood that was now moistening the towels. I finally moved and put the dress on and sighed in small relief as the smell of blood was at least subbed on me.

'Rosalie, you should go, I'll be here,' Esme whispered in me as I turned around and looked at my human, at my Emmett, the progress had already started and I just couldn't leave him.

'No,' I simply said and moved closer, I took the man's hand again and he looked at me through tortured eyes.

'It burns,' he shuttered before a scream of pain ripped though his lips. I nodded my head in understanding and bowed above him.

'Screaming won't help you, it will be over soon, I promise, Emmett.' I whispered close to his ear as he clutched on my hand in need.

'Angel,' he shuttered again and I smiled sadly at the torture I knew so well.

'I'm not leaving him,' I said stubbornly and I could see my black eyes on my father's orbs as he was ready to talk to me out of the idea of staying, I was sure.

'Esme, please bring some blood from the emergency icebox.' Carlisle finally said and my mother was gone and back in a flash. I gripped the bottle of animal blood and drank in vigor, the temperature wasn't the right one, and the usually unsatisfying taste seemed worse now but it was what I could use for the time being.

How three days passed, I wasn't sure, I occasionally noticed my skin sparkle as the morning sun would caress my skin through the windows of the room and at nights I would notice the excruciating pain in my throat, but other than those moments of reality, my mind was lost in the man's pained face and eyes, many times, we locked gazes and every time he stammered something in his torture, I just leaned above him and promised it would be over soon.

Esme and Carlisle tried many times to help me I could recall, but I just thanked them flatly and sent them on their way, I didn't need more frozen blood, I didn't need comfort or a lecture, I just needed Emmett to be done with the transformation. I needed to meet him and help him though his difficult first year as newborn, I just needed Him.

I was surprised at wanting someone after what had happened to me, when I was changed, Esme had brought a mirror as to comfort me and that item had became my best friend, I was grateful for Esme and Carlisle keeping me under their roof, helping me with this life even if I didn't choose it and forgiving me after the murders I had on my hands. At times I had been mad at Carlisle for having me planned as for Edward's mate but now, with my human changing, I decided that trying to find a mate wasn't such a bad idea, especially when you were doomed to live forever in a life you despised.

I snapped out of my stupor as I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked at Esme, it was afternoon again and after three days of standing here like a statue of a Greek goddess, Venus perhaps, I realized that the three days had almost completed and the entire family was now there as to have the newborn awakening.

I listened to my Emmett's heart rate accelerating with its last beats before it could stop. For a moment, the entire room was silent. Carlisle moved closer to me and Esme moved back, where Edward was, Carlisle brought his hand over mine and Emmett's hold and looked at me, instructing of me to let the hand of the newborn. I knew newborns could get mad at everything but I didn't feel like leaving Emmett. However, I knew I should listen to my father and I nodded.

The moment I tried to break the hold, the hand squeezing mine held my hand tighter than ever before and Emmett's eyes shot open. Carlisle used his arm to shield me from the newborn who sat up in a fraction of the second even with my hand still joined with his.

For the first time I stared at ruby eyes as I never had seen a nomad or a newborn before.

Emmett snarled and my dead heart jumped in fear as I should have predicted that a newborn could harm me if I was that close.

Emmett hoped off the table and I heard Edward's movement as to shield our mother the moment Carlisle did the same with me, my hand in a painful clutch with Emmett's.

'Emmett son, I need you to calm down now, I know it's all bewildering, I know you hear and see and smell and feel everything differently but everything is alright, you're alright.' Carlisle started and oddly enough I remember his similar words to me. Emmett snarled again as he looked around him but he didn't attack, finally, his eyes fell on mine and in spite of my fear and worry and risen hairs of my neck because of my instincts, I smiled at him as sweetly as I could manage, trying to focus on his eyes and not his furious scowl or the painful grip on my hand.

For a moment, we both remained like that, still and staring at each other's eyes before he could jerk me closer to him, having Esme gasping, Edward growling and Carlisle moving even closer as to prevent my injury.

'Angel?' Emmett asked softly as he had moved directly before him, his body towering mine as I was shorter than his massive form. I nodded my head as I already liked the idea of being someone's angel and especially his so I nodded again and smiled. The grip on my hand was loosened and I smiled even more in relief as his other hand moved close to my face and touched my cheek with the back of his fingers. 'Angel.' He said again, with surprise on his face probably because of his new voice or dare I hoped, because I was there, his Angel.

'What am I?' he finally asked and I felt myself sinking in pain as I knew he wouldn't still believe I was an angel when he'd known the truth. Carlisle started talking and in many cases I helped but most of the talk along with the rules and laws were Carlisle's words, I would just nod or confirm the crazy things that Emmett heard now when I had heard them a couple of years ago.

When we were finally done talking to him about the new truth of his life, he looked bewildered for a moment of consideration but then smiled sweetly at me.

'Well at first I thought you were an angel that would bring me to Heaven.' Emmett started and I sighed as I was far from it. 'And then when I heard you talking to me, I thought you were the Lord.' Emmett went on and looked at Carlisle who smiled almost shyly.

'You can choose Emmett, nothing is binding you here, if you think you can't follow our lifestyle, you're free to go, but we'd all love to have you here, with us,' Carlisle said and I heard a faint snort from somewhere in the house at the mention of everyone wanting Emmett, I mentally noted to kill Edward when I would be done with my fear of losing Emmett here.

'Well, I kind of like the idea.' Emmett finally said after a few moments and we looked at each at the same moment, I had moved a few feet away from him as both my father and I explained everything but now I was moving closer again. Emmett stretched his hand and I took it, letting him engulf my smaller hand with his massive one.

'Well if you, Carlisle, and Rose, my angel, here can make it, then I will make it too,' Emmett said and my heart jumped once again that day as I heard my nickname spoken for the first time from his lips.

I smiled truly at him and couldn't stop myself, I hugged him tightly and even after a moment of stiffness because of his instinct, he hugged me back and at that moment, I knew I wouldn't be alone to face eternity anymore.

* * *

SOOOO? what u think of my take on how Rose found Emmett? i wanted some realistic things in it and some filling in details like how Rose acted while Carlisle took care of Emmett and how she needed Esme as to remove her dress in desperate need to calm down with her bloodlust.

I hope you liked it, thanks for reading, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everybody!!!!!! A huge apology to both my Twi and Harmonious readers for the small hiatus but I moved in my new house, I took my certificate in English, I try to get used to living alone, a lot of changes in less than three weeks hehe. My muse woke up and she really tries to make the continuation of the Wasted Opportunity in the HPverse but guess what, she was eager to make Twi-shots (after reading the Eclipse script that was leaked)_

Huge thanks to my friend Annie, for the Eclipse script that had my muse going, huge thanks to everybody for your patience :D

We keep up with the series of shots here and I promise i will soon update the hp too, i have already made the third shot for this series so the more reviews i have, the sooner i will update.

It's unbetaed so be patient.

Enjoy...

_

* * *

First hunt, first fright_

_Tennessee 1935 _

"And you won't lose him from your eyesight…"

"I know…"

"And you will catch him from the side in case he loses control…"

"I know…"

"And you won't let him wrap his arms around you for any reason…"

"_I know!..." _ I repeated patiently once again as my adoptive parents and brother took turns in the lecture about mine and Emmett's first hunt on our own. Emmett was a newborn for a couple of months and in all his hunts I was there with someone else from the family but as it was evident that Emmett and I needed some privacy, the family had decided to allow us hunting together for the first time, under a lot of rules of course.

Emmett was standing behind me, between me and the front door as this was the last lecture to go and I was enduring it without snapping yet and that was a progress. I was holding Emmett's hand and he was squeezing mine every time I was ready to snap at someone, we had got used to hold hands every time we saw each other, and we saw each other _a lot_…

'And most importantly, stay away from human territory!' Carlisle finally said and I hit my foot against the marbled floor as not to snap at my father. 'Edward will be a couple of miles away from you to make sure,' Carlisle said and this time I didn't hold back.

'What?! That wasn't part of the darn deal!' I snapped and my father looked at me with sympathy.

'Rose… just for this first time, just to make sure, he won't even be in your eyesight.' Carlisle said and I growled.

'His reading-thoughts mind will be there!' I retorted and Edward frowned.

'Be sure, Rosalie, I don't want to be there either…' he said with disdain and the venom in my veins started boiling like oil. Emmett's hand pulling me closer caught my attention immediately.

'Let it be, Angel, we'll have our hunt and prove that we can make it…' Emmett told me softly and I sighed, our "relationship" was counting two months and the sexual tension was rich between us but we had done nothing as his newborn needs and my wounded past kept us at bay and in need. I sighed and leaned as he kissed the crown of my head, I knew he was right but having this first hunt felt like a first date for us and having _Edward_ there, of all people, seemed like my nemesis.

'Can't Esme be there, at least?' I murmured and in a fraction I felt my adoptive mother's hand on my shoulder.

'I could come with you, sweetie but Edward's power could be proven useful in case Emmett losses it; I wouldn't be able to protect you.' Esme said softly and I sighed again. Edward and Emmett had been a bit distant at first as Emmett had eyes only for me and blood and Edward had seemed like being jealous, but after a brief talk, my brother had proven to me that he just acted like that, a brother. On one hand, I was disappointed that he didn't feel even a bit jealous of me having a mate, it would have boosted – more- my ego, but on the other hand, I was confident of his protection as a brother, it was something I wouldn't trade for an ego boost as I had Emmett now to adore and be adored by.

'Fine!' I exclaimed and everyone sighed in relief as my temper tantrum was suppressed once again.

Emmett and I started first and with annoyance I could hear the faint rustling of leaves as Edward followed us from behind. I felt like I had a guardian at my first date but I tried to push those thoughts out of my head, partly because Edward could enjoy my annoyance and partly because I wanted to enjoy the hunt with Emmett.

I smiled as Emmett let go of my hand and circled me as we kept running, I felt like we were two fine predators that played with each other before they could have their food, I felt like Emmett was showing off for me and I so much enjoyed it. I wanted to kiss his lips and I wanted to hug and love him like a mate would do but I was too afraid of my own reactions to his affection and the fact that Royce was still hunting my life made me furious. Having Emmett as a massive, uncontrollable newborn didn't help me a lot.

We had kept our affections in a minimum, with small hugs, holding hands and staring at each other's eyes. I knew I had fallen for him just like he had for me, but I wasn't sure what would happen next with all those obstacles between us.

We kept up in the forest, with his massive body just an inch behind my slender form, many times I caught with the corner of my eyes him smelling my waving mane as we rushed through the forest. I could see he enjoyed, devoured my sense and I could only feel more and more confident. I was happy to know that even between the hunt of his newborn state, he could think of me too.

We finally found a male bear and after some more show from his part, a show I'm sure that was set up for me to be impressed by his power – not that it was needed, I was already in love with him- he had the bear and I caught an elk as I was smart enough not to try to share with a newborn. We were finally done with the animal blood and I could see his ruby eyes being lighter and happier as the ache in his throat had been subbed. He looked at me with even more focus on myself and for those moments I had even forgotten Edward who was probably hovering.

I could remember the rules and the warnings but as Emmett moved closer to me my mind filled with fog of love and lust. The animal blood that rushed through our veins was like nectar after the thirst and made us feel stronger and more lustful and daring as it worked like alcohol for humans. I rested my back against a tree and Emmett moved closer and closer, with his massive form approaching slowly. I stared at his each movement, how his clothes were slightly tortured by the fight with the bear, how his hat was in his hand as he clung to it for control. He was lustful like I was and the obstacles that we had to face now seemed like challenges that could be overshadowed by our powers. I was willing to make it with my fears and needs if he was willing to make it with his bloodlust and his uncontrolled power.

He finally reached closer and one arm was stretched so his hand could touch the tree right next to my shoulder, he leaned closer, towering me and I could feel his sweet breath with the sense of fresh human and animal blood as he had consumed the bear's blood and his own human blood was still inside his body.

'Rosalie…' He whispered my name and I looked up at his ruby eyes. I could see lust, and need and joy and care and… with a flatter of my dead heart, I could see love clearly in his gaze, and I was sure he could see all those feelings mirrored in my topaz orbs too.

'Emmett…' I whispered back and that was all he needed, he had my permeation and soon his lips were touching mine in feather like caress. I gasped against his lips as the last time I had felt lips claiming mine was the night I was abused and left to die. He gave the time I needed, the space I needed, and soon, I was moving forward just a bit and our lips were pressed together properly. I wasn't sure how to kiss him but as his lips and teeth played gently with my upper lip I let myself work in instinct. Soon the kiss was setting us on fire and Emmett was wrapping his arms around me like I did with him. I could feel the sweetest sense in the kiss and I knew it wasn't just the blood; it was _him_, purely him and his own unique taste, the taste of my mate.

My mind was in a daze as I felt the kiss hardening and his arms wrapping around me tighter, I enjoyed the protection but a small part of my mind screamed in terror as those bastards had held me down by wrapping their arms around me as to keep me still. The kiss changed in a different way and soon I felt Emmett moving away from me, the sense hit my nose and for a moment I thought it was still him but then my eyes snapped opened and I realized that I was smelling blood, actual, human blood.

My body went into fight mode in a fraction and soon the hug we shared was now a clasp of a newborn that wanted to run to the blood and a vampire that tried to stop him by risking her life. I looked up at Emmett's eyes and the feelings addressed to me were now clouded by the need for blood, the fierce want for the human blood that was just a few miles away as I could hear a couple of lovers in the forest, probably having a walk, oblivious to a couple of vampires that fought for balance.

'Emmett, listen to me… they're humans, like your brothers and sisters, like my brothers, like our parents, they have families, you don't want to hurt them, focus, Emmett, please.' I whimpered in effort as I kept pushing him back, my feet digging in the ground as I tried to push Emmett away. Our encounter lasted a few fractions and soon Edward was next to us, his own arms wrapping around his bigger brother and along with me, trying to push Emmett away. We remained like that, Emmett pushing against us but not hurting us as we tried to keep him there. After a few moments, we smelled the sense growing weaker as the humans passed by and left the forest. For a single moment, both Edward and I loosened a bit our grips and it was then when Emmet stoke.

He was probably both furious at us for losing his meal and smart enough to expect from us to lose up soon so he jerked both of us away with Edward smashing against the tree Emmett and I were previously kissing and me falling on the ground before Emmett with a fine thud that would have killed a human.

I gasped as I felt my marbled skin getting torn and healed in seconds as my back hit the ground. I heard the heavy footsteps and I was on my feet in time to hold Emmett back, his eyes by now were totally dazed with need for blood. For a moment, I expected another blow but then I felt Emmett's strong hand that had played with mine before now wrapping around my neck and lifting me off the ground.

Panic surged through my heart and mind as I looked at Emmett with blurry eyes. His strong grip on my neck could easily behead me and it was already blocking the poison to run through my body with it pooling in my eyes as tears. I couldn't feel the ground beneath me and I whimpered in pain as his hand held me like a vice grip.

Edward was there in a fraction, trying to help me but Emmett growled and pushed him away, Edward returned and remained calmed. For a moment, I thought my brother would leave me die before his eyes but then he spoke and I tried to keep my composure, I could fight back but the moment Emmett would fight back I would be dead.

'Yes… Emmett, that's her, she's your Rosalie, the woman that saved you, your angel,' Edward was saying as I looked at Emmett's clouded eyes, I knew he didn't mean what he was doing but I couldn't do something, he was a newborn and I had acted stupid.

'It's her, you love her and she loves you,' Edward said the truth that both Emmett and I had kept "secret" as not to give in to the temptation.

The grip on my neck finally loosened up and I fell on the ground, my own fears and instincts hit and I started backing away, almost crawling on the ground as I bared my teeth and Edward got between me and Emmett. I started coughing as the venom that had gathered in my veins rushed though my neck like oxygen would have for humans and as I saw Emmett approaching and Edward holding him back I growled in fear and instinct.

That was for a moment, because as I glanced at Emmett's eyes, I saw it, he was back, he was my Emmett again, the innocent looking bear of mine. His eyes now were full with the previous emotions, but now, sadness, guilt and fear were added and that broke my heart. Edward remained there, with my man in his grip in case things got bad again but I approached and Emmett stopped trying as he wanted to show to both me and Edward that he was harmless for now.

'It's ok Edward… let him go,' I whispered and Edward growled but did as he was told. Emmett remained frozen as I approached. I could feel my fears and worries and reflects screaming at me to stay away from that man that almost killed me but my heart pushed me to move closer to that same man.

'I'm so sorry,' Emmett whispered as my hand touched his cheek and his palm covered mine as I looked up at him and he looked down at me. We stared at each other's eyes as his hand took mine from his cheek and kissed it. That hand that moments before was griping my neck with enough force to kill me.

'It's ok,' I whispered and after a moment he was hugging me tightly but not dangerously with Edward just half a foot from us, ready to help me again. 'It's ok,' I whispered again and again as he held me close with his arms around my back and waist and my own arms around his wide shoulders.

Emmett had made it to stop his bloodlust because of me, because I was present in his mind and his heart, even if he had attacked me, he had made it to stop because of my thought, the thought of his angel. And as Edward had revealed, he loved me, he loved me like I did with him and that could only make me smile and beam even if I had just survived a near death experience in less than three years.

'Make sure that both Esme and Carlisle will be informed about your foolish behavior with Emmett as a newborn, making out when he's uncontrollable is simply stupid, Rosalie,' Edward told me as the three of us were rushing back in the house with me and Emmett holding hands and my brother trying to pull back on earth as I was still in cloud nine.

'Yeah…whatever….' I said with a small smile as I felt Emmett's hand squeezing mine in comfort about what was waiting for me back in the mansion. I smiled at Emmett as I looked at him and he smiled back at me after a small wink, the fear and the guilt were still in his eyes for what had happened but so love was, for me and that, was enough.

* * *

SOOOO? I know it sounded a bit ooc for em to attack rose but remember that he's a newborn and he can be out of control.

please review and tell me what u think of the two in their first times together.

Thanks

CP09


	3. Chapter 3

_ok guys, i had promised a quick update so here we are :) i hope you like it, this is a shot a few months after the previous._

Enjoy...

_

* * *

This time, I was protected_

'Where were you? Emmett asked me as I moved inside the Cullen House. Emmelie had just left for her hunting trip with Alex and Alice. I smiled as my husband opened his arms for me and I moved close to him. Our granddaughter, little Rosalie, as we all called her in the family was sleeping next to him in the couch.

I kissed Emmett's lips and nuzzled my nose with his; he grinned and answered my affections with caresses and a light nip of my lip.

'Emmie asked me to tell her some stories of our life in common and I told her about how I saved you and our first hunt together.' I replied and Emmett grinned.

'That disastrous day when I almost killed the most precious person in my world.' Emmett said with the grin on his face but his eyes darkening, even after a century and a half, he was still feeling remorse for that evening back in 1935. I loved him for that.

'It wasn't you, it was the bloodlust, sweetheart,' I comforted him like I had been doing ever since the subject occurred. Emmett smiled and kissed my lips again.

'I should tell her about that nomad in Tennessee…' I said only half teasingly and Emmett looked at me surprised.

'You should not…' Emmett told me and I could hear the tense in his voice.

'She needs to know the dangers, she's not a child anymore… and she's so beautiful… a fine target.' I replied and Emmett sighed. 'After all, she could be unfortunate and not have Alex there like I had you.' I added and Emmett sighed and kissed my cheek.

_Tennessee 1936_

I snarled in furry as I sensed Edward's smell in my path. Emmett was holding my hand – as always – and we were hunting again. Of course, after the "first hunt incident" as we called the situation in the forest, a few weeks back, Esme and Carlisle didn't allow us any more time on our own for the time being so I was stuck with Edward hovering around me and Emmett like a hawk.

Emmett and I had made it to have more contact than the hugs and the holding hands and now kisses and caresses were feeding our irresistible need for each other. It wasn't much for people like us but it was helping me to move on in my life after what happened and Emmett was moving in the next levels in his existence as a newborn.

We moved through the forest in speed as we needed to get deeper in it. Edward was already ahead of us so he could find a mountain lion but of course he was in a distance close enough for him to hear our thoughts. We all knew that Emmett and I couldn't stop ourselves so they wanted to protect me and Emmett's record that for now was clean of any crime for blood.

Emmett knew what had happened to me and he had comforted me the best he could, something that had relieved me so much as I had been afraid that he wouldn't want me after what happened to me and after what I did to my abusers.

Emmett was different, that I knew, he was teaching me how true men are, how sensitive and noble they can be. How they can offer you a flower and have their full of fear in case you don't like the rose. Emmett was teaching me how to love and nothing could shadow that.

We kept running through the forest and we were heading towards the borders of Virginia when Emmett and I saw Edward rushing back to us in speed. We tensed up as he paused before us and looked alarmed.

'Nomads, they're approaching.' Edward said and my eyes widened. Carlisle, the diplomat of our clan wasn't here and Emmett was a hot tempered newborn, and I had never encountered Nomads before so only Edward could save the situation. 'Stay calmed, don't speak a lot, and don't draw attention on you. The last thing we need is a fight for the area.' Edward said in rushed words and both Emmett and I nodded as we knew the rules about the nomads and the strain vampires.

A couple of minutes later, four nomads showed up from between the trees. All of them were men and they looked dangerous as they were all dressed in clothes that were dirty with dried blood. I felt Emmett's breath pausing as he tried not to take in the smell of the dried blood as the men approached. Edward and I stepped before Emmett who framed us with his massive body.

The seemingly leader moved forward too, he was a tall, black man with ruby eyes and short hair, next to him there was a blond man with ruby eyes and hair that was to his shoulders, he reminded me of Royce in a way and that was another reason for my stomach to have butterflies as if I was a human. By the other side of the leader there were two men who looked alike as if they were siblings, with short, brown hair and similar muscular features.

'I'm Dorian,' The leader said and gestured for his companions. 'And these, are my friends, Albert, Lockhart and Andrew.' Dorian went on and showed first the blond man and then the similar guys. Edward, Em and I nodded our heads and Edward spoke.

'I'm Edward, this is Rosalie and this is Emmett.' Edward said and I moved my head in a small nod of greeting. Edward didn't reveal our surnames or our family status as it was a good tactic with nomads and it was awkward to have vampiric half siblings, we were freaks among freaks…

Dorian examined us with his eyes and smiled a bit.

'A newborn, an older vampire and the most beautiful vampiress in existence in the middle of the forest… an odd clan you are…' Dorian commented and I felt Emmett tensing up at the compliment addressed to me. Edward spoke again as the rules had it.

'Indeed we are, may I ask how you know I'm older?' Edward asked but I knew he already knew the answer due to his power.

'I have a gift of knowing the age of each vampire…' Dorian said and Edward smiled a bit nodded his head, not revealing too much. The blond man behind Dorian moved forward and smiled at me, I looked at him in silence.

'Enchanted,' he said and bowed slightly, I felt Emmett making half a step forward and I pushed backward with my own body, something that didn't go unnoticed by the nomads before us.

'Emmett is Rosalie's mate,' Edward said briefly and Dorian nodded with his eyebrows raised before he could give a sharp look at Albert who glared at both Dorian and Emmett and stepped back.

'That's a shame, it would be so nice to have your charming beauty among us.' Albert said in sweet-bitter voice when his eyes fell on my again. Complimenting the mate of another vampire wasn't a wise move, especially when the other vampire was a newborn. I didn't like his stare on me, not only because I was Emmett's but also because his stare disturbed me in a way I couldn't explain, I felt I was the pray and he was the hunter and I hated that position.

Emmett moved forward more steps and both Edward and I pushed him back as we held him with our arms. Dorian gestured to his clan to move away and glared at Albert again. He looked at Edward.

'We were just passing by, we didn't mean to cause problem to you, to Miss Rosalie or to her mate, we are leaving now.' The man said and the four started moving again, leaving us to deal with Emmett who finally calmed down after a few moments.

Edward glared at us and we started moving again, this time I was holding Emmett's large hand and I wasn't loosening my grip on him. I was slightly shaken by my first encounter with nomads as my newborn mate was ready to tear apart one of them but I tried to persuade myself that it was over.

We finally reached a point where animals could be heard and in less than five minutes we had prays in our hands. Emmett and Edward had one lion each and I had made it to catch two elks that would keep me full for days. Edward was still frowning and glaring and I could feel his eyes digging holes on me and Emmett. When I was done with my first elk I threw the dead body on the ground and growled at Edward.

'What is your problem?' I snapped and he glared at me from above the lion. He could glare and frown as much as he wanted but not in my presence, it was enough for me having him escorting me as if I was a newborn again.

'My problem is that you can't control yourself,' Edward snapped and I stared at him for a moment.

'I didn't even speak during the encounter!' I snapped back and he glared at Emmett this time.

'You should have thought better than trying to attack someone,' Edward this time said to Emmett, I knew my brother had enough of being obliged to be with us all the time, reading our thoughts and stuff, but that was something he needed to talk about with Carlisle.

'She's my mate and he was courting her,' Emmett said as he finished his lion, too eager for the blood to leave it anytime sooner.

'It doesn't matter, you both acted stupid, you by trying to fight back and you by trying to push him back, you made me reveal your personal status and that's never good between us and nomads. They don't need to know who we are and what are weaknesses are that Albert was lusting after you, Rose. I could read his thoughts, I could see what he wanted, we all knew it but you should have remained calmed!' Edward exclaimed and I sighed, he was right but both Emmett and I had moved in instinct, each of us in his turn.

'You're right but we couldn't –'

'I'm right and you know it because you can't keep your little brain away from your lust for Emmett, just like he can't do the same with you, you need to be careful, you almost killed yourself the last time I left you without someone around and now you betrayed yourselves to nomads!' Edward interrupted me and this time I felt anger consuming me.

'You didn't do a very good job with me as a newborn if I can recall… Esme was there as you couldn't handle me at times, as for you snapping at me about the first hunt after all those weeks… it's just lame and immature… for a vampire that counts so many years of existence you should be more matured…' I snapped back and started moving. When Emmett moved closer to me so we could leave together I paused and took his hands in mine.

'Give me a little time alone, we'll see each other again at the mansion. 'I said and Emmett thought hurt, nodded his head and let go of me. I needed, for the first time in weeks, some time alone to think and to calm down.

'Where do you think you're going?' Edward shouted from behind me.

'If you think you can do a better job at guarding a newborn than what you did with me… then do it…' I retorted and heard him growling.

I started running towards the south Tennessee, where our house was, my dress was flapping around me as I kept running through the thick forest. I could smell the rain and the fresh ground. I could hear the noise of the birds and some elks close by, I could taste the sweet fractions of pollen from some flowers in the air. And I could feel the disappointment, the anger and the sadness for Edward's words. Maybe he was right; maybe I was incapable of taking care of Emmett, of my own mate.

Once, I was strong, cold, unmoving, careful… but ever since Emmett got in my life I was carefree, lighter, happier… but I was risky too, was that the price for my incomplete happiness? The constant danger was what I would always get for being happy?

'Hello, puppet,' I heard a voice at my left and spanned around to see Albert looking at me with a small smirk on his face. I tried to remain calmed and not to show that I was startled by him. My mind had been far away in thoughts and hadn't realized that someone had approached me, or that it had gotten dark.

'Uhm, hello,' I said slowly and watched him as he examined me with his eyes, I could remember Royce looking at me like that, it made me feel actually sick.

'Lost in the woods, puppet?' Albert asked as he moved closer and started a wide circle around me. I followed every step of his by circling around myself, I knew he was trying to trap me and the only thing I could do was to distract him and run away, back to Emmett and Edward. I had killed humans before but this was a male vampire and probably older than me, it wasn't the same.

'No, I was going to find Emmett… he must be searching for me…' I lied easily and watched him as he chuckled.

'Is that so?… and why you parted at the first place? You're supposed to be mates…' Albert said and used his last words almost as an insult.

'We _are_, it's just that Edward and I prefer mountain lions and got further in the forest… I'm done hunting so I'm going back to my mate.' I lied again and Albert sobered up, causing me to tense up at the same time.

'You're such a good liar…Rosie… and so pretty.' Albert pointed out and I frowned and growled.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, trying to buy some time, it was the first time I hoped for someone from the family to show up, but I knew, Edward was far away to hear my thoughts and too stubborn to follow me and Emmett would grand my wish for privacy, I was trapped.

'Well… I got tired of being treated like shit by Dorian and thought of having some fun… I spent some time searching for you… and I heard you and the guys fighting… and then I saw you leaving… running on your own… you know, that Edward is right… it's not wise to act like this around strangers… they can be proven dangerous…' Albert said as he kept circling me but now he was closing the circle around me, I was still watching his every move.

'I have encountered dangerous strangers before… it didn't turn out nicely… for them.' I warned and Albert chuckled and nodded his head.

'I love it when the woman is tough, when she has the guts to fight a bit before her actual abuse… it makes me more eager…' he said and I felt the hairs of my back standing as I shivered. I wasn't going to have the torture again, not as a supernatural creature. Albert paused for a moment and then ran to his left, I span around but I was a fraction late and I felt his body pressing against me from behind.

One hand was holding a fistful of my hair, pulling my head to my left, he pressed his lips on my neck and I felt like gagging in disgust. He had a stench on him and his breath smelled like dirty blood, mixed with actual, decayed flesh. He touched my neck with his teeth and I knew, if he pressed them in my skin, he could easily tear my head off. I stilled my movements as his hand moved to my breast and started cupping it.

With a scream I hit his ribs in a fast blow and then crashed the hand that holding my hair. He screamed in pain and cursed as I ran away, turned around and crouched for the fight. I knew that if I ran, he'd follow and soon leap on my back again so I could only fight.

'You little bitch…' he whispered in furry as he waited for a moment for his hand to heal, I was snarling and growling as he advanced again. For a moment we had a brutal dance of trying to catch and hit one another, my hair was waving around me as I ducked and moved but after some moments of fighting he got a fistful again and slammed me on the ground.

He pushed my head on the ground with my stomach down and he crawled on me. With a blow he crashed my left ribs and I screamed in pain as he held me down. He then moved above me and pulled at my hair again, his other hand was pushing on my broken ribs so I wouldn't heal.

'Not so tough now, huh?' he snapped and twisted his hand against my ribs, causing me to scream and whine again in agony. I couldn't move as he was straddling my lower back and his hand was preventing my healing. I couldn't comprehend that it was happening.

I was pushed against the ground once again, beaten and ready to be abused. I felt the hand leaving my hair and I heard his buckle being unfasten. I tried to fight again frantically but another hard blow on my already broken ribs made me to stay where I was and scream once again.

I didn't know if this bastard would kill me, he probably would so I wouldn't be able to have my coven after him. With the possibility of death before me, Emmett's face flashed thought my eyes and I felt like chocking. I didn't want him to feel guilty like I knew he would, I didn't want him to lose his mate after just a few weeks of being with me. I didn't want to lose him either, for the first time in two and a half years as a vampire; I didn't want to die because he existed.

I heard growls and screams of furry as I looked up from the ground and saw Emmett and Edward leaping on Albert from the trees. Emmett got him and Edward helped me on my feet. I clang to my brother as I whined in agony while my ribs healed themselves.

When the process was finally over I rushed close to Emmett who was fighting with the bastard. They were moving in flashes but soon Emmett had him knelt before me with his neck in Emmett's vice grip that once had me in.

'Apologize before I kill you.' Emmett snarled and the blond man looked at me with eyes full of venom that had gathered there. I knew the feeling; I had felt it a few weeks ago.

'Emmett, don't do this.' Edward warned but Em looked at me with furious eyes. I had killed my first abusers and when I had told Em about my story, he had vowed that he'd kill anyone that would try to do something like that to me ever again. I didn't want to have Em killing anyone in my favor; I could deal with my own business. But right now, with that bastard before me, a bastard that looked so much like Royce, a scam that would probably abuse more women if he hadn't done so already. I didn't care about his life, I nodded my head and Emmett growled in satisfaction and nudged the man.

'I'm sorry,' he said forcefully and then Emmet crashed his neck and ripped the head off. Edward didn't even had the time to stop him, he only looked at me with furious eyes as the beheaded body fell on the floor with a thudding sound. Emmett lit a fire and we stood there so we could burn the remains.

'You're a cold murderer,' Edward told me; I knew he'd accuse me and I didn't care.

'So are you, dear brother, don't blame me for doing exactly what you had been doing for a decade when you were away from Carlisle…' I said seriously and he growled again.

'At least I did it on my own…' Edward said and I looked at Emmett who was still watching the fire roaring before us.

'He wanted to do it for me, since he wasn't there for Royce. You know what that bastard would do to me… to Esme… don't blame me or Em for having the world with one asshole less.' I said quietly and Edward took a deep, unneeded breath as he moved slightly away.

I moved close to Emmett and took his hand in me. He looked at me and hugged me close to his body. I needed that hug, his comfort, his protection. This time I was protected and I was so happy for that. I knew I'd face a lot of trouble with Carlisle and Edward that would team up with him but right now, as I stood in my man's strong arms, I didn't care about anything else.

* * *

soooo what u think of it guys? was it good? i think rosalie is a very beautiful woman so she could have faced such problems with vampires as well, but Em was there :)

please review my work and let me know of what u think, next shot: their first wedding.....


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok another update, this time in the Twi-universe, this is the shot of the Cullens and the Wolves' treaty from my point of view. I hope you like it**_

enjoy...

_**

* * *

Treaties**_

I moved down the stairs and little Rosalie, as always, fell in my arms the moment she saw me, I hugged my granddaughter and kissed her forehead. I scooped her in my hug and moved close to the couch, where Emmelie, Alex and Bella were. I could smell Jacob on Bella and I was sure they were together along with Rennesme and Edward, even after so many years it still bothered me by nature.

'So… which story this time?' Emmelie asked and I smiled as I set little Rosalie on the floor.

'A story not even your aunt Bella knows about…' I said and even my little sister looked at me with surprise in her topaz eyes. 'How the treaty was made back in Forks, when not even Alice and Jasper were here.' I added and the four people before me looked at me happily, ready to hear more…

_Forks 1945_

The world was changing rapidly once again and it was the first major change I was witnessing unfazed as a vampire. After the Great Depression the humanity had taken a small breath before a new dark age could start across the Atlantic. Hitler was depleting entire nations. The news in the newspapers were shivering with Ausvitch being more full than ever. I couldn't believe that humans could be so cruel towards other humans, not even vampires in their bloodlust would think of such unimaginable things to do with each other. I was glad I was far away from all this, people believed that we were a family of albinos and we all knew what could happen to us if we were across the ocean.

I looked through the window of my house and spotted my brother and my husband playing football. The cottage was smaller than the large Cullen house that stood before this little building but I loved the feel of my own space. It had been a few years ever since we got married and I could only be sure of having another wedding soon. I loved that day, the roses, the sweet words Emmett spoke for me, the music, the colors and Esme's eyes full of pride for her children, and oh the first night of me and Em as a couple was magical.

It was less than a month that we moved in our new cottage and I loved it. Esme had kept it a secret and had it for a tenth anniversary gift for us. I knew the truth however, nor could she, nor Edward nor even Carlisle stand me and Emmett anymore. It was almost natural, we were indeed loud, my husband and I and we couldn't stop ourselves so Esme had kindly kicked us out of the new house and took us here, in the lovely cottage. I was about to ask of something like that myself but my mother got me first. I needed independence; I needed space for me and my husband. We had already started having some small trips away from the family, for a few days, a couple of weeks tops every time and in that time probably Esme realized that the couples needed to separate and Edward needed to have his thoughts calmed down.

I smiled as I looked at the white bedroom of mine, I loved white, It revealed purity, class, eternity. I liked the color and Esme knew my taste so the house was full of elegant yet rich furniture and fabrics, a perfect little house for a couple of endless vampires.

We had moved in Forks almost a month now and I loved the place, it was always raining, always cloudy, always easy for us to move around and act normal, I liked normal, it made me feel less of the freak I truly was. I straightened up my beautiful dress with the waist of the skirt being right below my breasts and the end of it touching my knees, it was an elegant piece of cloth that Emmett bought for me as to see me smile, I loved those small gestures of adoration, I loved Emmett.

'Ready, beautiful?' I heard the subject of my thoughts and I turned around to look at him. I was distracted by my train of thought and I hadn't seen him and Edward finishing their game. I smiled and nodded my head as he approached me and kissed my cheek and then my lips.

'Ready,' I whispered and he nodded as he took me in his hug and lifted me a couple inches from the ground.

'I love you in the dress, but isn't it too much for a family hunt?' Emmett asked and I smiled and shook my head as I was still in his strong arms.

'It's has been a long time since I was getting dirty during hunting…' I said 'or during other activities in the forest…' I added with a teasing smile that could cause ladies of my class to blush and shiver but I had the reaction I wanted from my rightful husband, a groan full of need.

'Please don't do this to me, Edward is going to rip me apart if my mind is full of ways of how to take off this darn dress without tearing it apart as to have you somewhere in the trees.' He almost whimpered and I laughed as he set me down and I kissed his jaw, he knew that _I_ would tear him apart if he dared to destroy some of my clothes and I loved him for considering the survival of the dress in his thoughts.

'Be brave, my good husband, because we'll be hunting for days in the presence of our parents and brother so… be brave.' I said and kissed his lips a last time. I was playing the teaser but I knew that it would be pure torture for me to be away from him in that way for a couple of days.

It was the first time we were going for a hunt in this area and I was sure the ecosystem here was as pure as heaven. No traces of vampires were around so the animals here weren't disturbed. It was the first time for us to hunt as a family in a long time and it was a great chance to discover the area.

We moved out of the house from the backdoor where the rest of the family was waiting for us, I smiled as I saw Esme admiring the new dress on my, she was wearing a dress too and I smiled at her as she stretched her hand and I moved close to her and she hugged me.

'Everything alright in the new house?' she asked like she did every time she saw me ever since Emmett and I moved in the cottage. I smiled and nodded my head as we started moving through the forest.

'Everything is great, nothing can destroy my mood.' I said as we kept running and she smiled and nodded her head.

Esme and I reached a couple of elks while the men of the family decided to go deeper as to find mountain lions and hopefully some bears, we had been hunting for hours by now and it had started to get dark, yet the forest was enchanting with small meadows and a light fog making the place seem as if taken from fairytales.

The elks were really good and we could hear from a distance the men having their own meal, we could also hear the waves of the ocean crushing against the coast so we decided to go and explore the beach. After a few more feet of moving towards the sea a stench made both of us halt and like my mother I crouched my back in instinct, I hadn't smelled such bad smell in my life before but my instincts told me to be defensive right now as I didn't know what was close to me. Esme and I got in position and we backed each other as to both look at different directions and to take care of each other.

For a moment more, we remained stilled and then two huge creatures burst through the trees and took us down both from one side, a huge wolf had pushed me down and now its jaws were mere inches from my long neck, with the corner of my eye I could see my mother in the same position. I felt my dead heart being squeezed in fear as the huge creature snarled above me. In a swift movement however I jerked the animal away from me and the moment it turned to bite my head off I crushed my entire arm on its face, causing it to fly a couple of feet in the air and collapse on the ground before it could stood on its four legs and snarl and howl at me. Esme did the same and now the two wolves were snarling and huffing furious, ready to strike again.

Through the shadows a team of people in traditional Indian clothes showed up and pointed their ancient, yet worthy to destroy my clothes, weapons at us. In a flash, Edward, Carlisle and Emmett were between us and the Indians as probably Edward had read our minds and the need for them to be there.

'You've crossed the borders! You're not welcome here! You're dangerous for the pale faces,' the man who looked like the leader said in a loud voice and the crouch in my back deepened as we all understood that these strange people knew about our true nature. Edward and Carlisle approached the men while the wolf that had fought with me was still snarling and howling in furry, the skin of its face was hurt from my blow. I didn't know how, but as I looked at their pointing weapons and the deep scowls on their faces I could see they were mirroring our reaction. These people were as different, and they were hostile.

'We're different, we do no harm to humans, we survive on animal blood, you probably saw the dead creatures.' Carlisle said in a quick yet firm voice, he gestured towards us. 'We're a family of adoptive members. This is my wife Esme, my daughter Rosalie and my sons, Emmett and Edward.' Carlisle went on, I was surprised to see him revealing our family to enemies but I knew he knew better. I couldn't stop the feeling of hatred and hostility towards these specific men. I had encountered nomads and other vampires, but this case was different, these people were different, they were mysterious, just like us. The wolf transformed before my very eyes and soon a man still gasping and snarling with a wounded face was before my eyes. I couldn't believe it, I knew of their existence but I had never seen such thing.

'Come with me,' the leader of the team said and that caused many of his men to react negatively, yet he simply waved his hand for us to follow. For a moment, none moved, I could feel the tension, passing through a path with all these people at our sides wasn't the best of choices, we could take them down in a matter of seconds, but we weren't like that, and such massacre would make us leave the area and never come back. Carlisle finally moved first and gestured for the rest of us to follow, we did so right after Esme did and the last ones to follow was Emmett and myself as Edward moved close to Carlisle so he could inform him about the team's thoughts. Emmett took my hand in his and squeezed it.

'Did they do any harm to you or mother?' he asked in vampiric speed and I just shook my head in response. He nodded his own head and held me closer as we moved in a small camp, there were small houses and all the community moved out of them as to see us, it wasn't a welcome, it was more like guarding their place from enemies that hadn't stepped here in a long time probably.

We finally reached a cliff and I looked down at the ocean, I had longed to see the sea before and that led us to the revelation of these people. I had thought that Forks was the perfect place, I was mistaken.

'We own a property here, and that will help you to remain away from nomads and people that would try to harm you or the humans.' Carlisle said as I was still looking around me, he didn't consider them as plain humans so I was right, they were different like us, they were both different and hostile by nature and that could mean only one thing, they were werewolves or spirit manipulators. Edward and Carlisle had told me about them when they were explaining to me what the Volturis were and that their role was in our own community.

'We'll make a treaty so we won't have a war,' The man said as more elder people moved close to us and I could smell the stench getting stronger as these approached. One of the eldest of the camp looked at the wounded man and he pointed at me with a nod of his head, the elder man looked at me with a deep frown that reminded me of a wolf's angry face and I bared my teeth without even realizing it.

'You won't cross our borders ever again, and we won't step on your property either, if you ever do the opposite, we'll reveal you to the pale faces.' the man said and Carlisle nodded his head. 'If you ever attack us, or bite _any other person_ the treaty will be broken and we'll be at war automatically.' The man went on and Carlisle nodded again, I had no objection with the rules, after all I wasn't going to doom anyone else in this life and we had passed the days of Emmett's slips, and of course I wasn't going to cross those borders ever again, the stench was unbearable.

Yet, I was feeling an urge to snarl and growl as all these people were around us, I could see the rest of the family not being happy at all either, they were too tensed and alarmed but we all remained in check.

'Deal,' finally Carlisle said and shook hands with the man before us after a moment of hesitation from both sides, the men shook their hands and then Carlisle nodded to us so we could leave, something that we did more than happily.

'They seem sincere,' Edward finally said a few minutes after our departure from the camp. I could hear the tension in his voice, he didn't like them just like I did. None talked again until we reached the big Cullen house and got in. we were all silent and worried, these people knew and we had made a treaty with people that could be proven unreliable. You can't trust such creatures, that's for sure.

It was hours after the encounter, after the family tried to return in their normal activities. Esme and Emmett decided to go for a small hunt again as the interruption left them unsatisfied and Carlisle left for the hospital earlier as he wanted to check if these people were visiting the hospital or if they had their own ways of treatment back in their reservation. I was bored in the house on my own and as the twilight had filled the sky I decided to go out of the house and have a walk.

I started moving through the forest as the fog kept it mysterious and the twilight kept it silent. I could feel the entire nature pausing at my passing, instinct was keeping them wary of such a creature as myself. I made sure not to move close to the direction I had taken before with my mother. I hated their furious faces, I never had seen people looking at me like that, I had Edward looking at me exasperated or in remorse and anger, but never in furry and actual disgust. I wasn't a being used to be seen as something ugly, let alone disgusting, I was used to be seen and treated as something truly beautiful and graceful, I knew it wasn't about my appearance, they hated my nature, yet it wasn't my choice to be either beautiful or a vampire…

I paused slowly when my steps brought me to a meadow in the middle of the forest. I wasn't sure where I had headed for but since I couldn't smell the stench I knew I was away from the forbidden territory. I looked at the beautiful meadow and smiled as I wondered where it had been before when we were hunting.

'You moved way to eastern, Rose.' I heard the deep voice of my brother and I looked at his direction, I was so deep in thought and worry of not crossing the wolves that I didn't notice my brother's smell.

'Edward,' I greeted him casually as he approached me from a corner of the meadow that he was sat and gazing the twilight atop the trees.

'I found the meadow a few minutes ago, it's quiet and… different.' Edward said and I nodded my head, I could see the usual frown between his eyes now being even deeper. 'Twilights are depressing.' He went on and this time I smiled with a small sigh.

'You can be more depressed that what you already are?' I asked and he knew I didn't mean to hurt him but just to tease him as a sister that loved to bicker with him. He smiled just a bit and then the frown returned in his face.

'You were right… thinking of them feeling disgusting of you and me and all of us…' Edward said and I nodded in anger, I didn't know what to say since this was the truth, they were as disgusted as we were.

'They think we're soulless monsters that need to be burnt.' Edward went on and I looked up at the twilight as I still wasn't sure of what to say. Sometimes, Edward and I saw ourselves like that, soulless mistakes of nature that should be dead under gravestones. We can't have children and that's not natural, we can't sleep, eat or develop and that's unnatural too, we're errors of the human nature. We felt like that, especially Edward and I who resented this life more than the rest, but having actual enemies rubbing this on your face was different. It made me hate them even more. It made me furious to have such barbarian creatures thinking of us as monsters when we were making the difference by living on animal blood.

'Why so angry? We feel the same for ourselves.' Edward spoke and this time I replied his statements.

'Why so angry, Edward? Look at us! We're powerful, beautiful, immortal and yet, we have people who are disgusted by us, _we're_ disgusted by us!' I burst and my brother waited for me to elaborate, to vent. 'We can't sleep, eat or breed, this wasn't a life I had chosen for myself, this wasn't a life I hoped for, twelve years after my marriage I would expect to have children and a big house where I'd be raising them, not fight with wolves and make treaties with creatures of such worthiness!' I went on even louder and some birds that had hidden in the trees for the night flew away afraid.

'I wanted children, a normal life and now I can't even dream of all those things because I can't bloody _sleep_!!' This time my words were shouts of furry as I finally burst and vented. 'And atop that! I must live for _years_ in a place close to wolves who hate me just like I do with them!' I hated to feel like this, I was supposed to be happy, _perfect_ and now I was depressed. Edward watched me with his eyes expressionless but I knew he knew, I was suffering like he did, and there, in the expressionless sea, I saw the small hint of pity and pain for me and I cracked.

I hadn't cried in the twelve years as a vampire, I had felt depressed, furious, desperate to be such a monster but I had never actually cried, but today the tension of all this cracked me up and soon the first tearless sobs started escaping my lips as I covered my face with my hands.

I gasped as I felt Edward hugging me close to him, something he had never done before, something I needed him to do because even if we bickered, even if we fought, he was my brother and I loved him for that. He just hugged me, without talking or patting my shoulders and back but it was enough for me, it was how he showed his love for his sister and if that supporting hug was all he could give, I was happily accepting it.

'It'll be alright, Rose, at least you have Emmett.' He finally said and that made me stop crying and look up at him. I could see the sadness, the endless torture and I knew he could see the pity and the pain for him now in my eyes. And then I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me. Once, I had been annoyed for not having Edward paying attention to me, once I had been furious, but now, having him as a brother was all I needed. He had never showed pity for my banes as a human and I respected him for that, he still didn't, the pity in his eyes today was for my current problems as a vampire. But my pity for him was for everything he had been through and the things that were to come, he was alone, something that I wouldn't have stand, were I in his shoes.

'Someone will show up for you too, Edward, I'm sure of it. You're weird but someone will be born and perfect for you,' I whispered as we were still hugged and I heard him chuckling and nodding his head before moving slightly away from me and ending our brotherly moment.

'Thanks…' he only said and I nodded my head and looked around uncomfortable, we weren't used on display of our care for each other. I cleared my throat in an necessary way of buying time and finally I spoke.

'It's time for me to go back to the cottage, Emmett will soon be returning,' I said and Edward smile and nodded his head. I moved close to the edge of the meadow again but before I could leave I looked at him on his own in the meadow and I hoped for him to bring someone here one day, he deserved it and that girl, whoever that she'd be, she would be happy with his love. After that, the thought of my dress being mudded came back in my mind and I saw Edward smiling slightly.

I started running again towards my small house, thinking that Edward was right, twilights were depressing.

* * *

Yep, the meadow was the MEADOW hehe i just wanted this meadow discovered by Edward, decades before Bella would be born and i wanted rosalie knowing about the meadow and having her wishing for him to find someone was almost funny to me, please tell me what u think of the treaty and the wolves and Rosalie's emotions about being disgusting in their eyes :)

thanks for reading, please review

Cp09


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone, here is a new shot about how Alice and Jasper joined the Cullens._

it's unbetaed so you're warned

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Twins_

'I was thinking about the time Alice and Jas came in the family,' I said and Emmett grinned and nodded his head.

'I still remember Ed's face, how freaked out he was.' Emmett said with a laugh. I laughed too and nodded my head as our bedroom door was knocked by someone. I kissed Emmett once again, stood up from our bed and straightened up my dress. I moved closer to the door and opened it, there was my little granddaughter smiling at me a toothy smile, her two front teeth had fallen and she was the cutest little creature.

'Rosalie! I told you to wait for mummy!' I heard my daughter's voice calling a second before she could flash before me and her child. Emmelie smiled and kissed my cheek like every morning and then she picked up the little girl who was smiling at me. 'So, ready?' she asked and I nodded, the three blond ladies of the house moved out of the house and got in my black Jaguar, Emmett's gift for yet another anniversary.

'So did you decide?' Emmelie asked me as she helped my granddaughter on her toddler seat on the back of the car before we could get in our own seats on the front, I nodded my head with a smile and blew a kiss to the little girl before her mother and I would get it and start for a small trip in town. Bella, Alice, Jasper and Edward had decided to for a hunt, Esme was visiting Carlisle at the hospital as to check on little Irene and Rennesme with Jake were in Isle Esme, so we decided to go for shopping while Emmett would stay behind with Alex and watch a soccer game, their new passion.

'About how we had Alice and Jasper with us.' I announced and Emmelie grinned and nodded her head.

'I know some of it, Alice has told me about you freaking out with the whole thing.,' my daughter said as I drove us through the narrow streets of New Hampshire with my Jaguar being one of the most expensive cars of the town, one among the rest luxuries cars of the family.

'Well you don't know it all, you should know about me getting closer to Jasper, having him as my twin.' I commented and Emmelie grinned and shrugged.

'I'm _so_ all ears!' She finally said and let me elaborate.

_Virginia 1962_

Emmett threw himself on me and my smaller body was taken down as I let out a squeal and a laugh. Our innocent enough hunting trip had turned out to be a battle of chasing and "fighting" with each other with me most of the times on the bottom and Emmett on top of me sucking at my neck and causing me to shiver all over. Then I would just escape his trap-hug and the chase would start all over again up until I could have him so blind with lust that he'd push me up against some tree… and then I would have no interest in escaping again.

'You're evil, Edward is right…' Emmett whispered in my ear and I laughed.

'Mentioning our snob brother when you're all up against me is not good for my libido, my love.' I said and felt his hand running under my blouse and close to my chest.

'Nope… not yet sweetie…' I said and nipped on his earlobe before I could escape once again from the ground. This was one of the rare occasions of not caring about the dirt on my expensive clothes. I heard Emmett swearing once again as he started chasing me again. I kept running through the forest but I halted before a stream, I sniffed the air and Emmett halted right next to me, doing the same.

'We have company,' I whispered and he nodded, with not another word we started running back to our house as fast as we could, it would be better if we had to face nomads to do it like a family since both Emmett and I were hot-tempered and Edward was useful with strangers because of his gift.

'Someone is approaching,' I announced the moment we burst inside the living room, where Esme, Carlisle and Edward were at, our parents were listening to my brother playing the piano but they all stood up the moment I broke the news. 'We caught the smell of two different vampires, they're close.' I added as both my brother and father looked at me wanting to elaborate.

'You did well to return,' Carlisle praised as we all moved out of the house, Edward was before all of us so he could catch their thoughts. He suddenly stopped with his eyes closed and his face in a deep frown.

'What is it, Edward?' Esme asked with concern and my brother opened his eyes and looked at me.

'Have you met those people?' he asked me and I looked at him as if he had two heads.

'What? No! We just smelled them and we rushed back here,' I said in defense and we both knew that he could just look in mine and Emmett's mind for the truth. He nodded after a moment and I huffed. 'Why, what's wrong with them?' I asked and all of us waited for my annoying brother's answer.

'These two, a couple, know everything about us, they know our names, they know where the house is and they're coming straight ahead.' Edward said and all of looked at each other in wonder.

'How is this possible?' Emmett asked and all of us shrugged. However we all crouched the moment the bushes at the perimeter of the house moved and a couple showed up. The oddest couple I had ever seen.

The lady was a short girl that pretty much reminded me of pixies in fairytales, her hair was short, odd for the decade we were in, her eyes were scalding red, showing her way of diet and her features seemed sharp yet beautiful even for my standards. The man was even odder, he was way taller than his partner, his hair was as blond as mine and all the skin that was exposed from his clothes was marked with countless of wounds that had been healed, yet the scars were visible even in the dim light of the afternoon, his eyes were ruby red too. They approached and the lady smiled at us warmly, almost happily while the man seemed more tensed and worried, just like we were for their arrival.

'Hello, I'm Carlisle,' my father said as he moved forward and smiled at the newcomers. The man didn't speak and looked at his partner who actually grinned and spoke.

'And this is Esme, Edward, Emmett and Rose, right?' she said and we all actually widened our eyes as we looked at that little creature with the light voice, calling us by our names and myself with the nickname the family uses. Surprise grew to worry as we exchanged glances of fear, if she knew our names, and she and her partner were vampires, they could expose us.

'Noo, we're not here to expose you, we're here to join you,' the woman said and we all snapped our heads and looked at her.

'She can see the future; she's not reading minds like I do.' Edward said, he was still frowned and he was looking at the newcomers more hostile than the rest of us. 'And he can sense and change our mood.' Edward said and at that moment I felt a strange feeling of calmness washing over me, I didn't want to feel like that but for some reason I did and that worried me more right before another wave of calmness could strike me again.

'Stop that, who are you?' Emmett asked as he felt the same with me and the short woman spoke again as she tore her eyes from Edward.

'How rude of us, we apologize, I'm Alice and this is my partner, Jasper Whitlock. We're here because we want to change our lifestyle and live with your rules, feeding by animals' blood. We want to join your family, we want to be Cullens.' Alice said and I looked at them in surprise. I've never thought of the family expanding, Esme and I couldn't bear children of our husbands so I never imagined the Cullens growing in numbers in some way.

Now I was surprised to see that there was _this_ way, so far, we all were parts of the family because we had no other choice. I caught the pained face of the man named Jasper as he looked at me while I did those bitter thoughts and for a moment I saw sympathy and understand in his red eyes, before we could both look at the rest of the vampires before us.

'Well… you're welcome to live with us, but you need to know that we have rules that need to be followed so we won't expose ourselves because of our lifestyle, even by feeding on animals, we need to move again and again through time so we won't become suspicious and we need to be careful with slips…' Carlisle said and I closed my eyes for a moment, of course he and Esme would have the newcomers in. I didn't like the idea since the more we were, the bigger was the chances of some of us having a slip… and exposing the entire coven. We were already a too large coven with three males and two female vampires with no fights… now the numbers were growing and the slip could come easier.

'We know all your rules and we're willing to follow them, as long as you want us in the family,' Alice said and glanced at me, she probably had seen my displeasure but it wasn't about her as a person, it was about the chances of the family being destroyed. The idea of a sister sounded good and the idea of a brother less annoying than Edward even better. Edward glanced at me for a moment and I smirked at him, something that wasn't unnoticed by the pixie-like woman before us.

Emmett and I didn't follow the rest for the first hunt of the newcomers since we had hunted the day before. I didn't know how I felt about the new arrivals in the family, on one hand, I was fine with them staying with us as long as they could stick to the plan for the rest of… eternity, on the other hand, I was afraid and worried about the family expanding like this, especially when there were treaties now bounding us within borders in other places of the States… treaties that if broken, could cause a war that only attention and more enemies would brought…

I was in the garage, playing with the mechanics of one of our new cars when I smelled one of the newcomers and I moved from beneath the car and looked at Jasper who was looking at me with interest.

'Your worry brought me here,' he said calmly and I chuckled in irony as I cleaned my hands with a piece of fabric and nodded my head. I had one brother reading my mind now I had one more reading my heart, I felt totally exposed in this place.

'I see,' I only said and he nodded his head, he could feel I was awkward with him , he could probably feel my curiosity about all these scars on his skin too.

'They're war scars.' He told me softly and I felt embarrassed at the fact of him really feeling what I felt. He chuckled sadly and for some reason I felt sympathy like he had felt for me the day before. 'It was a long time ago, when vampires were fighting instead of hiding.' He told me and I felt a small feeling of calmness washing over me, I wasn't sure if it was Jasper's power or me feeling more comfortable at his presence than what I had ever felt before my other brother.

'I see,' I said stupidly again and he smiled a sad smile once again, his constant sadness almost reflected my inner pain and I wasn't sure why.

'Alice has seen what you've been through… I'm sorry,' he said and I felt anger flaring up in me, Carlisle knew because he saved me, Esme knew because she helped me, Edward knew because either of us had another option because of his power, Emmett knew because he was... well my everything. But having other people knowing my story made me angry and something I hated even more, vulnerable.

'No please, don't be angry, I didn't mean to harm your feelings nor force mean memories to you.' He said and I noticed the way he used the language, more formal than the 60's, even more formal than the 30's… this man was counting a lot of decades of existing.

'I don't like people like Edward or your partner sneaking in my life without my permission,' I said curtly and he nodded his head, I replied in the only defensive way I knew, snapping.

'And you're entirely right to; I wouldn't like having people sneaking in my mind and memories as to learn how I earned these scars all over my body.' He told me and I could hear in his voice the honesty and the sympathy again. I sighed and looked at him, our features were alike, and someone could think that we were twins. He smiled truly this time as he felt how comfortable I suddenly felt.

'I felt comfortable too when I saw you, I felt like you were suffering as I did,' he said and I nodded my head, still remembering his glance the previous day. For some reason I could feel that this man would be someone very close to me, to an entirely platonic way, yet I could feel that Jasper knew what I had been through without Alice or Edward's power to enlighten him.

'You're worried about Alice and me causing trouble in your family yet you're not called a Cullen.' Jasper pointed out and I could hear the pure curiosity and not some hostile or ironic tone.

'I had a life, I had a family, the Hales, I was part of them, they might had faults, yet, they were my family and I was born with this name.' I said simply and he nodded.

'I agree with you, living with a foster family doesn't mean that you have to lose your identity.' Jasper said and I looked at him in surprise. I wasn't sure if he was trying to play nice but I felt like he meant all those things.

'We're like twins…' I pointed out and he laughed and nodded.

'The Hales… or the Withlocks… whatever suits you best,' he said and I laughed again as we moved out of the garage and in the garden. 'You liked your human years, didn't you?' he asked and I sighed, the feeling of nostalgia having nothing to do with his power, I knew.

'I loved listening to my heart, or feeling the heartbeat every time I would touch my chest in joy or surprise…' I whispered and he nodded as we kept moving in the garden.

'I don't remember such details… I was turned a long time ago… from a woman that was too greedy to care about my heart…' he said and I felt the greatest sympathy for my new brother, at least Carlisle had changed me to give me a chance.

'It was amazing… the sound of life and now this… silence screams out loud how dead and unnatural we all are.' I said with bitterness and he looked at me in understanding this time. He didn't try to use his power to calm me down and in a way, I thanked him for this, I needed to feel my emotions, it was important for me to vent.

'Yet we need to remain for our beloved ones…' Jasper said and I sighed, this time calming down by his words, if it was Edward, he would have thrown some salt in my wounds by reminding me of how endless our lives were and how I should start getting used to it… but Jasper showed me the aspect I was using for my survival, my love for Emmett.

'Emmett thinks that I would trade him for a human life, that's what Edward has "seen" in my mind and that's what he told him, but Edward is close to me when I'm desperate and I have such thoughts, because it's when I'm in reality, but when I'm with Emmett… I live my dream and such thoughts don't haunt me… one way of the other, a human life with children but without Emmett would be as empty as this one with Emmett but no children…' I said and I found myself surprised at how easily I opened up for something so personal before a man I knew for mere hours.

'I know, Rose… I can feel it; you love him with all your heart…' Jasper only said and I smiled and nodded in alleviation, at least someone believed that I wasn't just a shallow little girl…

'I do… but the knowledge of Emmett being able to seed a womb and me being a barren, frozen vampire is killing me.' I whispered this time and I didn't feel surprised for opening up even more, I felt like trusting Jasper and he had already revealed things of his own life to me…

'I know… I can feel that too…' he said softly and I laughed sadly.

'Since you can feel it all, I shouldn't even be talking…' I said and this time he smiled at me, the scars of his face stretching as his lips formed the smile. I could imagine the pain he felt during the battles that caused these scars, I had been scarred too.

'No, talk, vent, you need it, believe me, you do…' he told me and I smiled and nodded my head.

I wasn't sure for how long we were out there in the garden, strolling around and talking about my human years, Royce, his friends and the day I saved Emmett, his own tales of the war, Maria, his friend Peter, how he met Alice, a few days prior and how difficult it was for him to resist on human blood… I wasn't sure how long after; we entered the house and found Edward and Alice fighting out of Edward's door while all his belongings were moved in the corridor and Alice had taken over the room because "it had a better view".

I felt lucky for Alice peeking my annoying brother's room for hers and Jasper's. I smiled at my new brother, my twin, as I liked to think of him as I finally had a brother to understand and feel for me without judging and lecturing.

Both Jasper and I had been through a lot, we had been turned into vampires without having a choice upon the decision or the luck Alice had of not remembering her human years… I felt like Jasper was the missing part of my life, a brother I always wanted to be there for me, like Emmett had Edward, like now Edward had this little annoying pixie with the freaking power of seeing things…

The family was finally completed and Jasper and I had become twins.

* * *

Sooo? what u think of Rosalie and Jasper becoming twins like this? what u think of the couple's joining the family like this?

thanks for reading, please review :)

CP09


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello guys! YES, a small shot of Rosalie's, i watched Eclipse and i got inspired to keep up with the series again, i'm not abandoning HP of course, i just have a break here, please read and review : D_

Enjoy...

_

* * *

The First Encounter_

Both Emmelie and I watched my little granddaughter sleeping in her little bed, her silver blond hair, inherited by both of us was spread on the pillow as her little angelic face was peaceful. I took my daughter's hand and tagged on so we could move out of the room and let the little child sleep. Emmelie smiled and after a feather like kiss on her daughter's forehead we both exited Rosalie's bedroom in my child's cottage.

Since we were both vampires we couldn't sleep during the night but we didn't want to spend all the time in little Rose's room. I smiled at my daughter as we moved out of the cottage and in the backyard, from the slight aromas in the air and our oversensitive senses we could feel the storm coming, it was about time after three days of daylight, we couldn't move out of our property with all this sunlight.

'Finally, the rain is coming,' Emmelie commented and I smiled at my beautiful daughter as I hugged her with one arm. My life was perfect after so long and I was so happy to have my daughter in my hug and my grandchild sleeping just a few feet behind us, in her bedroom. None could touch my family, there was no danger for little Rosalie like there was for her mother when I was having her; we were all free after that day of the battle with the Volturi, all those years back.

'Mom…' Emmelie spoke and I knew it was time for her to hear yet another story. The men of the families had left for a hunt before we could go since little Rosalie and little Irene needed to have their mothers, we decided to go for hunt in smaller teams so we could all be fed without causing a havoc in the local ecosystem.

'Sweetie…' I only said as I waited for her to ask what she wanted to know from my past.

'I remember in the battle with the Volturis, that Felix advanced on you and dad made sure to take him down, I remember his eagerness to kill that man ever since we learnt that they were coming. Why's that?' Emmelie asked and I looked at her with soft eyes. I smiled after a few moments and kissed the side of her head as she smiled a bit, the Volturi was never a nice or happy subject of our talks, even if they had been depleted by us and only Marcus had survived and left forever, we still felt bad.

'Well… lets say that Felix had a small crush on me and your dad never liked it…' I replied and Emmelie looked at me with wide eyes.

'You had visited the Volturis? Why?' she asked almost in shock and I shook my head and the smile was gone from my face.

'No, I would never visit them, I had nothing to do with them and I knew the danger… but once before we got involved with them because of Bella and Edward… they visited us.' I said with my voice serious as I remembered the first time I had met those vampires. Emmelie was left staring at me and I finally sighed and elaborated…

_Denali, Alaska 1989_

The Cullens and our cousins were running through the high trees of the forest in flashes, all of us trying to hunt, it wasn't an easy task, the population of the covens was large and Denali was a small territory to hunt. Emmett was right in front of me, occasionally glancing back to make sure I was following as if I needed something like protection, yet as he was my overprotective and loving husband, he always made sure I was following.

We kept running through the trees when we finally felt the smell of the deer stronger, we all came to a closer team with all of us running by each other's sides until we launched on the animals and we all started our feast, the mates having a deer while Tanya made sure to have a deer along Edward.

I kept on drinking on the animal's satisfying blood as my eyes were looking into Emmett's who was looking back, our lust never ending even at the times of a meal before our entire family.

One by one, we all finished our meals and looked around at the dead animals, usually, we made sure to hide or burry the animals and this was no exception, sometimes, Esme left one animal out, for poor people of the village to find, of course she made sure first to damage the animal as if a bigger animal had killed so there would be no suspicion.

After a while we all started for our houses, the Denalis and we were living close by as the three sisters were very much like a family to us, since we were all vegetarians and very loving with each other, it was nice to know that we weren't alone in this endless world.

We all started running back in the forest, this time in a "slower" pace as we were all full and carefree, there were several people before me. Carlisle with Esme, Edward and Tanya right behind him, Alice and Jasper and of course my husband. Irina, Carmen, Eleazar and Kate were closer to me. I looked around me in alarm as I saw first Alice and then Carlisle and the rest halting before me. I stopped before I could bump on my husband and Jasper. I felt Emmett's arms wrapping around me instantly as we all gathered around my sister as Edward, Carlisle and Jasper got closer.

'Alice…' Jasper only said, wanting for her to speak about what she was seeing. Alice's eyes finally focused and she looked at our father.

'The Volturi leader… Aro… and some of his Guard, they are all waiting out of our house.' Alice finally said and I felt a cold shiver running down my spine as Emmett wrapped his arms tighter around me. Some of us had never met the Volturi, actually only Carlisle and Edward had met them from the Cullen clan and the Denali sisters from the clan of the Denalis and as I saw their frowns of fear, they weren't very happy to see the Volturi Leader again.

Carlisle had remained silent as he looked around him and his eyes scanned all of us. The Volturi were supposed to be showing up only when there was some obvious reason and for now, there was none. Emmett and Jasper had their slips but it was a long time ago and we had made sure not to draw any attention with the humans; it would be kind of crazy to have the Volturis here for such a reason. The knowledge of the Volturi not liking us because we were many like them made my dead stomach drop and I hoped that they hadn't found some crazy excuse to destroy us all. We knew the Volturi were vicious but we also knew they had to be fair for their own reputation.

'I want you all to remain silent, lets not give them any reason to hurt us, especially if Jane is with Aro…' Carlisle said and we all nodded our heads as we started again, we decided not to show that we expect them as Aro had no idea about Alice and her powers so we all ran through the forest and reached the joint properties of ours, playing dumb.

First Carlisle and then the rest halted before the small team of red-eyed vampires who seemed like expecting us. I looked at them one by one and I could recognize them all according the descriptions I had heard over the years.

There was Aro with a tall woman, his bodyguard, Renata, by his other side there was a shorter female, a girl actually with vicious eyes, Jane, she was Jane for sure, next to her a boy with similar to hers features had his hand on his sister's shoulder, Alec. And by his side, a male, thin vampire was looking at us stoically. From the other side, next to Renata, a huge man was standing and looking at us with an angry frown on his face, Felix I assumed as I looked up and down, he was probably as big as Emmett and only the thought of those two fighting made my stomach clench at the idea of their massive bodies colliding and trying to kill each other.

I looked all of them once again, from Demetri on one corner to Felix on the other and I frowned myself as I felt Felix's eyes on me hungry and scandalous, I didn't like strangers lusting over me, I hated when awe and admiration was turning into lust and vigorousness.

'My dear Carlisle, I see your family has gotten so large in numbers…' Aro said and I felt like gagging at the bittersweet voice as the older man of all of them moved closer like Carlisle did. Aro didn't even give a glance at the Denalis who moved slightly away from us. The last time they had seen Aro was the day of Sasha and Vasilli's death…

'Aro…' Carlisle said politely at his former leader as once, Carlisle was a part of the Volturi clan too. 'Let me introduce you to my family.' Carlisle said and even if he was ready to just point at each of us so he could prevent a lot of communication, Aro started moving at one edge of our line, first seeing Edward. Edward didn't give his hand even Aro was ready to offer his own for a moment but Carlisle got before the two men.

'You know Edward…' Carlisle said and Aro nodded with a sweet smile full of hope of snatching my brother away from us. Carlisle went on to Esme who smiled as sweetly as she could before the vicious creature. 'This is my wife, Esme,' Carlisle said as the man this time offered his hand and Esme after Carlisle's nod gave her hand to him, thankfully she was wearing gloves as she loved them and it was fashionable. Aro kissed Esme's clothed hand and moved after a small pleasantry addressed to her.

'These are the newest members of the family… Alice and Jasper,' Carlisle said and Aro smiled and almost gripped Alice's hand this time. We all knew about Aro's power and we knew that he had just learnt of Alice's extraordinary power, after a moment of silence, Aro looked at Alice with the same eyes he had looked at Edward and I felt like crouching for his will now to take both my sister and my brother, parts of my family and myself. Jasper only bowed slightly, formally at the man before him and Aro nodded his head as Carlisle moved closer to me and Emmett.

All the while of Aro's "introductions" I could feel Felix's eyes on me and I felt uncomfortable but I tried to push this away from my head and focus on the red-eyed man before me.

'And these, are Rosalie and Emmett, Rosalie is my eldest daughter,' Carlisle said and I looked almost in panic at my father in asking of giving my hand or not, I had no other choice as I was a lady.

'And the most beautiful,' Aro said as I raised my hand and he finally touched my flesh, I saw his eyes losing their focus and I knew he could see through my every thought. After that he looked at me almost in pain and sympathy as his eyes filled with understanding. 'And the most tragic…' he whispered as he let go of my hand but still looked at me like this, however, when he gave me the same greedy smile he had given to Edward and Alice, I felt like snapping, I wasn't a trophy and I wouldn't be in anyone's collection, nor my siblings would ever be.

Emmett too, bowed slightly before Aro and he looked between my husband and Felix behind him. I would swear that Aro would love to have Emmett as a second massive guard. I shivered at the idea of myself and my husband leaving our family as to live with these monsters.

'So now that you were introduced to my family, in what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?' Carlisle asked politely as the two men moved slightly away from us and closer to the middle of the distance that separated the two covens. Aro smiled with this bitter smile and spoke quietly.

'There were some problems close to Mexico and we had to enforce the Law… and this time I attended because there were suspicious of the existence of Immortal Children being made… I'm sure the Denali sisters can understand the importance of our presence here…' Aro said as he looked at the three sisters who nodded their heads from afar in unison, after that Aro glanced at me once as if in warning and I frowned slightly as I glanced at Edward and saw him frowning too. I knew what Aro's look meant, he had seen my life, he had seen my greatest desire, and he could imagine that the temptation of an important Child had passed my mind, it indeed had, but I would never doom a child in such fate and that was also known.

However, Aro had his chance to enforce us his power and the idea of what he can do to us and we knew that, we just had to play along. 'And since we finished with the crisis easily, I thought of coming here to see my old friend and his new coven whose reputation had reached even my ears in Italy…' Aro said and Carlisle smiled uneasily as he had nothing to say, indeed, we were the largest coven known after the Volturi and we all knew that they had a close eye on us.

'Could we talk privately in my office?' Carlisle asked Aro after a moment and the red-eyed man nodded his head with a smile, certainly in hope of taking one of us with him. He gestured for Renata, his bodyguard to follow him as Carlisle gestured for my mother to do the same with him, she needed to be there as she was the Matriarch of our coven, therefore, the second in power after Carlisle.

The four moved inside our manor and the rest of us were left outside, the Denalis remained a couple of feet away from us as the Volturis remained between us and the house, as if they were protecting our own house from us. We all waited there for some good minutes, we had made sure not to show with whom we were paired as the less information the best for our safety, it was enough for Aro to know that Alice was with Jasper and I was with Emmett, the Guard could be informed when they'd be away from here. Yet, I still felt Felix's eyes pinned on me and I tried to look away instantly as not to cause problems, however, from Emmett's stiff posture I knew he had noticed the other man's eyes on me.

Felix finally moved a few feet towards me and I looked at him almost in fear as he indeed was as massive as Emmett and right that moment, Emmett was standing right next to me. I felt my husband crouching and my siblings moving closer to me as they had probably felt, read his mind and saw his motivations each of them with their powers while Emmett always crouched when a stranger approached his wife. Felix finally stood before me and looked deep in my eyes as he bowed slightly.

'My lady, it would be my greatest honor if you'd like to consider joining the Volturi coven, the greatest coven in the world.' The man spoke and I looked at his red eyes almost in fear. Emmett growled in anger and Felix looked at him with a huge frown on his face as he immediately moved closer to him and I moved between the two.

'She won't follow you for nothing in the world.' Emmett retorted furiously and Felix growled back, for the first time in my existence I felt fear as I stood between two massive vampires as I tried to calm my husband.

'Felix, Rosalie is Emmett's wife, his mate,' Edward finally revealed the secret but the Volturi proved himself to be as hot tempered as my own husband was and he didn't seem to care of Edward's words. The two men were some inches apart with me before them and my siblings crouched around them, ready to stop the upcoming fight.

Suddenly, Felix's body bowed backwards as if someone was pulling at his head and was trying to take him down and he fell on his knees with his body bowed, he let out a scream of pain as I finally made it to push slightly backwards my husband as we both looked at the suffering man with questioning eyes.

Felix suddenly stopped and he fell on the ground before he could try to stand up and glare at his own fellow. Jane's face was in frown as she was looking back at the massive guard from her distance.

'The Cullen told you that she's already in a relationship… restrain yourself.' Jane said sternly the moment the leaders of the coven and Renata returned outside and looked at the scene in wonder. Felix made sure to stand up as quickly as possible and go back on the line as I looked at Emmett and he calmed down with my touch while my siblings moved back on the line like we had.

'Is everything alright?' Aro asked as if he hadn't realized what happened and we all nodded as we wanted all this to end so they could finally go away.

'Everything is fine, Master,' Jane said with a sweet smile that matched the one of her leader's and Aro smiled, bowed slightly at all of us and then shook again Carlisle's hand as Esme had returned between Edward and Alice on the line we formed.

After a few more moments of Aro and Carlisle talking, the leader of the Volturi clan smiled at us in this disgusting way and he finally gestured for his Guard to start moving. They indeed started, getting around Aro in a cycle and before they could disappear in the woods, Felix, who was at the back of the cycle turned around and growled a last time at Emmett who didn't lose the opportunity and answered with one of his growls to the Volturi. I immediately touched Emmett's chest and glared at the Volturi guard before he could look before him again.

The incident was finally over and I started for the house first, followed by Emmett who tried to take my hand and I immediately turned around this time and glared at my mate, the entire family and the Denalis had remained frozen in their places.

'Are you completely insane? You think he can't take you down? He's stronger, Emmett and you provoked him!' I shouted at my husband's searching look and he almost chuckled, making even angrier.

'I would take him down, Rosie… he was courting you!' Emmett said and this time I felt like slapping him.

'You can't take him down because he is fed on humans! He's more powerful and he could kill you, and then I would be left alone!' I screamed this time and the humor was gone from his eyes as his amber orbs softened and looked at me with affection as he moved closer to me, his massive body towering mine as he hugged me closer.

'Is that all about me dying or something?' he asked softly as the rest finally started leaving the place, giving us some privacy.

'You're the only reason for me to live, it's one thing to fight with nomads and it's another to provoke the one who want us either by their side or burnt to ashes. Don't do this to me, don't risk your life, because you're mine.' I whispered as I rested my head on his shoulder and I felt his lips kissing my neck softly.

'I will be careful, I promise,' I heard him saying I knew he meant it, but I also knew that he loved playing risky as he could get bored easily. 'I love you,' he finally said and I sighed again as he knew how to play his cards as to take my walls down.

'I love you too, my Em.' I whispered and Emmett smiled at me as if a playful child would, as if nothing had happened… he made me smile too, he was my light.

'Daddy knows which buttons to push…' Emmelie said softly and I grinned as I nodded my head.

'Indeed, your father always made me smile even thought furious at him… or furious in general…' I said and we both smiled and moved inside the house as the clouds that had finally gathered above our heads started wiping and the rain started.

We hadn't moved inside the house for more than a few minutes before the door was opened and a very wet and grinning Emmett got inside the house by Alex's side, they both smiled at us and I moved close to my dripping husband and hugged him close, the memory of the Volturi encounter made me miss him even more, Emmett even surprised hugged me tightly and kiss my lips as our daughter too, hugged her own husband.

'Did I do something and you're hugging me with your expensive clothes when I'm all wet before you can try and rip my head off? Or you just can't live without me?' Emmett asked and I laughed and kissed his lips again.

'I haven't discovered anything so far so… the second option, I can't live without you.' I replied and Emmett grinned and stole another kiss from my lips.

'Cool, because we're even then…' he said before I would kiss him once again, this time deeper and more passionately.

* * *

SOoo? what u think guys? i was kind of surprised with Emmett's insistence to kill Felix in the Saga so i thought the Volturis would have met the Cullens before the problems with Edward and Bella...

please tell me what u think : )

CP09


	7. Chapter 7

_**OK guys, to the twifans, thanks for the reviews :) to the HP fans, sorryyy my muse is still on HP track but the Eclipse film distracted her, i am already in the middle of both updates in wasted op. and fltd so be a bit patient**_

for now

enjoy...

_**

* * *

Knowing…**_

Alice and I were sat on the big sofa of the living room, switching thought the channels of the huge TV before us after Alice won the fight over the TV remote; she finally let on a channel about fashion, something that would satisfy us both.

'You think they will have fun?' I asked my sister and she smiled brightly.

'I'm positive,' Alice replied as she smiled at me, Emmelie and Alex had taken little Rosalie and little Irene out as the two human girls of the family deserved to have a walk around the town, some ice cream and a nice trip to the new zoo that was finally opened in the area.

As I sat there, next to my middle sister I smiled as I knew she had seen them having fun, after a few moments, Bella entered the room and both Alice and I smirked at the same time as in unison, we looked up at our youngest sister.

'Edward's smell is all over you,' we said in unison and I could swear, were she not a vampire, she would be blushed like a tomato. Bella tried to dismiss us with a wave of her hand as we made space for her to sit down, she did so now we were sat in the order we had joint the family with Alice in the middle and myself on one edge of the sofa like Bella was on the other. As I stood there, I remembered the night of my fight with Alice and the talk I had with Edward, that was the first time I had actually shown interest for the human girl that was meant to be my sister.

_Forks 2005_

I sighed as I stopped fixing the mechanics of my beloved red BMW, Alice and I were going shopping that afternoon and I knew my sister was probably ready to go so she'd be in the garage any moment.

It was kind difficult for me to share Alice with that… girl, Bella Swan. Alice was my best friend, she was my sister for the past 50 years, it was getting to me that we didn't spend the same time we did before we came across the human girl. It got to me that Alice was so happy and excited every time we drove to the high school so she could see her. It got to me that suddenly Bella had taken the attention of two of my siblings, my mother and was close to take my father's attention too. At least I was on the same side with Jasper who was on for getting rid of Bella and Emmett of course who would never stand against me, his soul mate.

I sighed an unnecessary sigh of frustration as I pulled myself out of the car and stood on my feet, I moved close to the counter top and took my Cullen crest medallion and wrapped it around my neck, for someone that didn't use the Cullen name, I was the one with the largest jewel, for me, names didn't prove the loyalty in one's family, actions did.

When five minutes had passed and Alice didn't show up, I clenched my razor-sharp teeth and moved towards the door that connected the garage to the rest of the house. I knew what was happening, this wasn't the first time in the past weeks, Alice canceling our meetings or plans so she could run to Bella's house, or Bella's father, or Bella's whatever. The moment I moved out of the garage, I saw Jasper approaching me with a small frown on his face and my suspicions were just confirmed. Jasper looked uncomfortable too and I was sure his wife had sent him to tell me about the canceled plans.

'Rose… Alice can't come with you for shopping… something came up and she-'

'What? Did Bella need help get out of the bathroom and your wife and annoying to no end sister of mine is rushing to the Chief's house for help?' I snapped at my favorite brother as he was sent to take the blows of anger. Jasper shook his head and the fact that he didn't speak made me even more furious, when he tried to use his power on me I actually slapped his arm.

'Don't do that to me, you know it makes things worse!' I snapped and Jasper sighed, I tried to calm down for a moment I realized that something was off. 'What is it?' I asked and Jasper looked up at me, our amber-like orbs meeting, I knew Jasper, I knew him very well, after Emmett, Jasper was the person I knew better in the world, like he did with me after Alice, so fooling around me wouldn't do the trick.

'Nothing, just… Alice needed to cancel your appointment, that's all.' He told me and I just knew he was covering something greater here. I huffed at him as this was a rare occasion of him needed to choose between his soulmate and his only sister and I hated that I was losing the argument. I tried not to fight with my favorite brother, as I was already in the warpath with my elder brother so I just passed by Jasper and towards the second floor of the house, where I knew Alice was hiding as I could smell her sense still in the mansion.

However, Jasper held my arm and I turned around and looked at him surprised. His eyes were tensed and I could even see worry, that made my stomach kick uneasily.

'Has something happened to Edward?' I asked and Jasper shook his head, my heart clutched again as I asked my next question. 'To Emmett? Or our parents?' I asked with a small voice as my husband and parents were gone for a hunt from the morning, when Jasper shook his head my temper rose once again. 'Then it is about Isabella-freaking-Swan…' I pointed out and jerked my arm away from Jasper as I rushed up to my sister's room. When I entered I saw Alice by the window, looking out of the glass with a worried expression as the afternoon got wasted away as the time melted. It wasn't about the darn shopping itself, it was about the time I didn't spend with my sister anymore because half of the family had found a human as a toy.

'I won't tell you how unacceptable your behavior is, ditching yet another plan of ours because your precious Bella, again, fell over some flat surface probably. But you can make sure that I'm done planning anything with you in the future, forget _completely_ all our hobbies as sisters because obviously your value none of them!' I shouted as Jasper showed up behind me, not even daring to use his power on me. My ego was also insulted and if my family wanted to believe that they know me, they should have thought of that.

'Rose… I'm sorry but something really important came up,' Alice tried to tell me but I would have none of it, not again.

'What now, Alice? What's her problem? She's a plain girl, a plain, human girl and you all run around her like the flies around the shit!' I didn't even mean to shout anymore but my voice was coming out of my long neck on its one accord and volume. I was ready to keep shouting but I halted as I saw the all too familiar glances between Alice and Jasper, I knew something was on but first, I wanted to take out my frustration and then learn about it all.

'Now will you tell me what's on? Jasper told me it's not about Edward, our parents or Emmett… so what is it?' I asked and Alice was ready to brush it off but I spoke before her. 'And don't tell me nothing because you know that eventually, I will find out… so spill it.' I added and Alice finally sighed, looked once again at Jasper and as I saw through the mirror of her bedroom his nod, Alice spoke.

'Bella was in Seattle with some other girls but she got kind of lost and a bunch of guys followed her… they tried to attack her but Edward was in time, she's fine with him now.' Alice told me and I froze, maybe I shouldn't have pushed to learn what happened. I almost felt sick as the girl I resented so much was very close to get through the hell I got through, so many years back, at least, thanks to my brother, she was saved. It hurt to know that Bella was close to be treated as cruelly as I had been, it hurt to know that I could be so unfair to someone that had good chances of dying tonight.

I didn't realize how I moved out of Jasper and Alice's room, nor how Jasper held my arm again but left it after me not answering if I was alright or not. I just moved downstairs and back in the garage where I just stood before the luxurious cars of the family. My mind was full of thoughts and my dead heart full of stupid, mingled emotions.

I hated to admit that I felt relieved for her survival, when I had suggested her death, a suggestion that came out of pure jealousy. I would never wish for someone, even Bella Swan, to get through something similar to my experience. The family wanted to think that I was jealous of Bella because of the attention she drawn, I wanted to think the same. But I knew the truth and that hurt the most, I was jealous of her pitiful, short, human life, a life that I would kill to have, her possibilities, her choices, even her luck of not being through what I had been because of my brother's presence at the right time.

I hated to admit that Bella's nature was what hurt me the most, I would be more content if Tanya was Edward's made, she was a vampire, she was through what we all have been through, but Bella… she had so many choices, so many years to live, so many things to become, a college student, a professional for some job, a wife, a mother, a grandmother…. a person remembered for her life… a dead person that would have lived a full life… she had all I wanted and yet some more and that hurt me. I was beautiful, I was very beautiful, I cared about my family, I cared about people that I didn't know and became parts of my eternal life. Yet, my only sin as a human was my vanity and my shallow mind and I had been paying for that for more than sixty years now…

I wasn't sure for how long I was in there, in the garage, staring at the traffic lights of my father's car, the garage however was opened and Edward's silver Volvo got inside. I remained standing there, as I looked at my brother through the glass of the car as he parked his car and came out of the car. He glared at me suspiciously and I sighed as he had some right to do so, I had wanted Bella's death some days prior.

I didn't know how long the time had passed by with me there and now Edward was ready to pass by me, ignoring me like he did for the best of our time, even the moments of sync we had here in the garage, sharing our passion for cars had been vanished ever since the fight we had in the dining room that night when he had almost called me a murderer and I had called him a stupid, irresponsible and stupid little man.

My thoughts were masked however and that made him angry, I could see.

'What? Are you disappointed of Bella surviving tonight?' he asked in a spat and I actually felt hurt, he knew I would never wish for someone to feel the pain I felt, the humiliation and the suffering. After a moment he stopped frowning at me as I remained silent, he knew he crossed the line. 'Sorry,' he mumbled and only then I spoke.

'No… don't, I have been terrible I know… you did good to save her, she was lucky to have you there…' I said in quiet voice, I would never apologize, it wasn't in my nature, especially when I still believed that Bella and Edward's… love could jeopardize the family's safety, yet, I had to acknowledge that Bella deserved to be healthy and safe from harm's way, especially that kind of harm's way.

Edward probably saw my sad expression and he moved a step closer and I looked at him, we didn't have a lot of moments of understanding and care but we did, we were siblings after all.

'I wish I had been there for you too, Rose…' Edward almost whispered and I smiled sadly and nodded. He knew how much tormented I was by what that scum did to me that night, along with his friends. He also knew how often and how intensely I thought about it along the consequences of me being a barren vampire, frozen… never moving forward. Edward could read my tormented mind and Jasper could feel my pain and the three of us hated that life the most, however, they were men and they had been changed for entirely different reasons. I had been a pure girl that got raped and beaten and left in the street like piece of nothing to die in the pool of my own blood. Edward shook his head and frowned as my painful thoughts ran inside my mind and to his like poison, I chuckled sadly.

'Sorry… I know… I think too loudly,' I apologized for the painful thoughts and images. He shook his head this time and moved closer to me again.

'I know it hurts… tonight, I realized how difficult it must had been, I met you after your turn, but this time I saw her fear, her terror… I might not being able to read her, but her face showed it all…' Edward whispered and I sighed as I knew how that human felt, I had felt the same once. The brotherly moment ended with a small smile of sympathy and care from my brother as he stepped away.

'I still don't like her,' I said before Edward could move away and out of the garage, we were tensed ever since the family council in the dining room but even like this, we built some bridges again…

'I'll see you tomorrow here, we have to check out Carlisle's car,' Edward said and like that the appointment was set, were almost back to "normal". We were siblings again, even with all those differences and the big problem tagged as Bella Swan between us… we were siblings.

'Rose… are you still there?' Bella was asking and I snapped out of my thoughts and saw the entire family looking at me, how they gathered all there I didn't know, I just saw everyone, the Denalis included around the place with Emmelie, Bella and Alice looking at me strangely, their honey like eyes full of worry, Edward standing by some feet away, looking at me too.

'Yes sorry, I was lost for a moment,' I replied as finally, little Rosalie fell in my arms as she let Emmett's hug and came closer to me. Edward was still looking at me with a small smile on his face, I hated it when he could see my soft spots or my memories without my permission, if I wanted to be open about something, I'd do it myself.

_Say a word, Masen and I'll hunt you down like a dog….

* * *

_

soooo? yes we started the twilight saga shots and i have some nice ideas for the next ones, please review and tell me what u think :)

CP09


End file.
